


Destiny

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Child Tomoe Hotaru, Destiny, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Love Triangles, Pre-Canon, Sailor Moon Crossover, Sailor Senshi Romance, Screw Destiny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Watching the fate of Darren and Steve, Pluto is moved to act by her Queen. She sends Saturn down to stop destiny and save their world from dying. Everyone has a choice, even the sons of destiny.
Relationships: Darren Shan/Tomoe Hotaru, Steve “Leopard” Leonard/Tomoe Hotaru





	Destiny

Sailor Pluto looked down at the two boys, struggling in fate’s design. She sadly shook her head. “This has gone too far. I must intervene. Saturn!”

“Yes, Setsuna-mama?” Saturn appeared instantly. She looked down. “That world calls to me. Soon, it will end.”

“Our Queen does not desire this.” Pluto said. “You will take the time key and stop this.”

“Where do I go?” Saturn asked.

“Where it all began.” Pluto said. “The Cirque du Freak. Hibernius...is a dear friend.”

She smiled fondly, and Saturn wondered if there was a hint of romance there.

Obediently, Saturn took the key and traveled to the past, investing herself as an act in the Cirque.

xxx

Standing on the stage, Saturn opened her hands and a model of the universe appeared.

“The universe.” Hotaru said softly. “This is our world. But so easily...” Earth darkened and died. “We could lose it.”

She allowed herself to age up and back down.

“Time is fluid. Destiny is not set in stone. We all have a choice.”

Hotaru looked dead in the eyes of Steve, then Darren.

“All of you have a choice.”


End file.
